


Nightmare in the Making

by TrackerKitsune



Series: A Book of Wondrous Tails [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrackerKitsune/pseuds/TrackerKitsune
Summary: A male Viera WoL faces off against his first primal and gains no small amount of trauma from it.
Series: A Book of Wondrous Tails [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669948
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Nightmare in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Tempered".

The Bowl of Embers… A fitting name for the scorched ground surrounded by flames as Ifrit came into being. Svali's ears flattened and he stepped back, mouth open in silent fear as the huge primal stepped forth on all fours and bellowed, sending a wave of heat over everyone and everything within reach. He didn't register any change himself.

"Lord Ifrit…" A shiver ran down his spine at the monotone drone from behind him, the young Viera whipping around in his robes and nearly falling over himself in his haste and horror at seeing the Flames and the traitorous merchant on their knees worshipping the being made of fire and aether. Their eyes were dead, soulless and potentially blind as they groveled before their new god. "We do not deserve your blessing…"

Svali squeaked in fear and scrambled away from them, away from the Amalj'aa and inadvertently towards Ifrit.

" _You who are already protected and claimed by the Forest!_ " A great set of claws slamming down beside him made him panic and shriek, scared witless as he summoned his magic instinctively to protect himself and stood up on shaky feet. He was trembling like a leaf as he realized he had no choice but to fight the Primal or join the soulless worshippers; a fate worse than death for certain, and nothing less than a nightmare that would haunt him well into the future.


End file.
